


Good Girl

by girlwolf103



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Guardian Mereoleona Vermillion, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, Kidnapping, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mereoleona cares about Noelle, Mind Manipulation, Noelle Silva Deserves Better, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Tags May Change, Torture, Trauma, Vanica Zogratis is a bad person, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwolf103/pseuds/girlwolf103
Summary: Noelle Silva youngest of the Silva Royal Family disappeared mysteriously at age 5. The eldest of the Vermillion Royal Family, Mereoleona Vermillion makes a vow to find her. Meanwhile in the Spade Kingdom, Vanica Zogratis of The Dark Triad gains a new toy.
Relationships: Asta & Noelle Silva, Noelle Silva & Leopold Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Mereoleona Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Mimosa Vermillion & Leopold Vermillion, Noelle Silva & Nozel Silva, Noelle Silva & Secre Swallowtail | Nero, Vanica Zogratis & Noelle Silva
Comments: 59
Kudos: 65





	1. Changed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I really should of waited to start writing this but I couldn’t wait. A few warnings before you read: this story is Vanica/Noelle if you don’t feel comfortable with that don’t read. Another this features slavery...child slavery if you don’t feel comfortable don’t read. With that out of the way please enjoy.

Noelle opened her eyes, her head hurt. Where was she?

“Look! She’s waking up!” Noelle heard voices around her, she was confused. Was this Solid or Nebra picking on her again? 

“Ah, I see you’re awake.” This came from a malicious voice with a hint of playfulness in it.

Noelle looked up to see a dark-haired man standing above her, he was smiling at her.  
She was scared where was she? Who was this man? Why was he smiling?

“Who...are you?” Noelle asked her voice shaking,

“I’m Dante Zogratis, and there’s been a mistake. So right now we are trying to figure out what to do with you.” Dante said his voice slightly amused.  
They kidnapped her was the first thing that came to Noelle’s mind. Noelle wanted to move, scream, run away, but her body was paralyzed with fear.

“Dante! Have you figured out what the girl yet? I think you should just give her to me!”  
A dark-haired woman skipped to Dante and leaned on him a bit.

“Vanica, are you really sure you want this child? I know why you want her, but she’s only 5.”  
Dante said to his sister a fond smile on his face.

“Oh come on Dante! I think she’s perfect! Anyway, it will be easier since she’s young!”  
Vanica giggled her laugh was a sweet one with traces of venom. Her laugh made Noelle feel strange it scared her, but at the same time, she wanted to hear it again. 

“Alright if that’s what you want, Vanica.” Sighed, Dante has never been able to say no to his little sister.

Vanica squeezed Dante, giving him a quick hug. Vanica kneeled down looking at Noelle,

“Hi! You’re Noelle, right? Aren’t you cute! I think I’ll call you Noelle-chan!” Vanica said her voice sing-song like. 

Noelle didn’t know how to think of Vanica she scared her, but at the same time, she fascinated her. She also wanted to know what Vanica wanted to do with her. Vanica smirked at her as if she could sense Noelle’s conflicting emotions. Vanica grabbed Noelle’s wrist and stood up, pulling Noelle with her.

_________

The Clover Kingdom was in a panic. It all started when yesterday the youngest of the Silva Family, Noelle Silva left the castle and never returned. This news caused chaos in the kingdom. 

____________

Members of the Kira Family, Vermillion Family, and Silva Family were all gathered together. 

“We have searched the whole kingdom for Noelle, and we’ve found nothing.” Fuegoleon Vermillion said looking troubled. 

“The fact that Noelle has not been found anywhere in this kingdom means she most likely is in another Nation, but we can’t go accusing them without evidence.” Nozel Silva said his face blank. It was quiet for a minute as everybody processed the idea that a foreign power had been able to successfully take a member of the royal family right under their noses. The silence was broken by Damnatio Kira, a member of the Kira Royal Family and head of The Magic Parliament.

“It does not matter where Noelle is or if we find her because she is not useful to the kingdom. We need to worry about strengthening our defenses not trying to find the failure of the Silva Family.” Damnatio said his voice was calm and collected.

At this Mereorleona Vermillion slammed her fist into the wall enraged.

“Screw that! I don’t care if Noelle’s a failure! She’s still a member of the royal family! You’re a fool Damnatio, if you think I’m going to follow you! I don’t care what any of you think about Noelle! I’m going to find her! I’ll search outside and inside this country and I’m not going to stop till she’s found!” Mereorleona Vermillion screamed, before storming out of the room.

“How foolish…” Damnatio said as he watched her leave.

___________

Noelle sat against the wall in an empty room, her right leg chained to the wall. She stared at the floor. The door opened causing Noelle to look up and in the doorway stood Vanica of The Dark Triad. 

“Noelle-chan! Are you ready to get started?” Vanica said smiling gleefully at the young child.


	2. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer to write then I hoped it would. This chapter is focused on Noelle and Vanica but Zenon does make an appearance. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Vanica stands in front of Noelle a smile on her face and a glint in her eye. Noelle just stared at her fear written across her face. Vanica noticed her fearful expression and kneels and seizes Noelle’s chin.

“Aww, Noelle-chan don’t be scared! You won’t get hurt...given you do as I say.” Vanica said in a playful tone.

Noelle opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything Vanica placed her finger on Noelle’s lips.

“Don’t speak unless I tell you to Noelle-chan!” Vanica told her tone cold.  
Noelle nodded fearfully, not wanting to anger her. Vanica smiled and withdrew her finger from Noelle’s lips. However, she did not remove her hand from Noelle’s chin and pulled Noelle’s face only inches from hers.

“I know you’ll be a good listener, right Noelle-chan?” Vanica asked with amusement present in her voice. 

Noelle did her best to nod. Vanica terrified her. How she felt when Solid and Nebra teased her was nothing compared to how frightened she was now.

“Noelle-chan! You are going to play a game with me now!” Vanica ordered a sadistic smile on her face.

Vanica removed her hand from Noelle’s chin and pushed her back against the wall. Vanica used her blood magic to form a claw of blood on her right hand. She grabbed Noelle’s left arm with the claw and pressed on it. Vanica giggled when Noelle’s arm started to bleed and she started to drag her clawed fingers across Noelle’s arm. Vanica smile widened when Noelle gave a small whimper.

“What’s wrong Noelle-chan? Does it hurt?” Vanica said playfully,

Vanica stopped dragging her fingers across Noelle’s arm and removed her clawed hand. She didn’t seem bothered at the fact that blood was gushing from Noelle’s arm. In fact, Vanica seemed to relish at the sight of Noelle’s blood. 

“Isn’t this fun Noelle-chan?” Vanica squealed, excited at the young girl’s pain.

Vanica grabbed Noelle’s other arm doing the same thing she did to Noelle’s left arm. Once again excited when Noelle’s arm started to bleed. Noelle’s eyes were filled with tears, it hurt so much she wanted it to stop but she was terrified if she said something Vanica would only make her hurt more. Vanica let go of Noelle’s bleeding arm and dragged one of her fingers across Noelle’s cheek. 

“You’re being such a good girl Noelle-chan! It makes me want to play with you some more!” Vanica laughed,

Vanica then removed her finger from Noelle’s bleeding cheek. Vanica created another claw on her left hand with her magic. Vanica slipped both her hands under the back of Noelle’s shirt.  
She pushed all of her fingers down harshly on Noelle’s upper back and slowly dragged her fingers down Noelle’s back. Noelle could feel blood running down her back. Noelle’s body stung, it hurt so much. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stared at Vanica, afraid.  
Vanica removed her hands from underneath Noelle’s shirt and smiled,

“You’re so fun to play with Noelle-chan! I’ll have to come back later and play with you some more!” Vanica exclaimed, the claws on her hands disappearing. 

Vanica stood up, smiling at Noelle,

“Bye Noelle-Chan! I’ll be back later!” Vanica giggled, waving to Noelle before turning and leaving the room. 

Noelle was alone, afraid, everything hurt so much. She wondered if she would ever go home again. As she sat against the wall, bleeding. Noelle was terrified to think about what Vanica would do to her when she returned.   
She wanted someone, anyone, she knew. It could even be Solid or Nebra. She didn’t care if they teased her, she just wanted to see anyone she knew. 

_________

Vanica Zogratis sat in her private quarters smiling to herself. She knew Noelle-chan would be a perfect toy.   
A knock came at her door and her little brother Zenon Zogratis. 

“Vanica, I heard you took that little girl,” Zenon said his face was not showing any emotion.

“Yes! I did! Noelle-chan is really fun to play with!” Vanica laughed,

Zenon looked at his older sister with a slight smile on his face. 

“I was wondering if she’s behaving and wanted to know if you needed any help training her,” Zenon said to Vanica. 

Vanica smiles at her brother, 

“Nope! She’s behaving perfectly!” Vanica giggled,

Zenon smile grew a bit before he said,

“Well, I’ll go then.” 

“Aww! Zenon! Stay for a little bit!” Vanica whined, reaching out for her little brother. 

Zenon smiles at Vanica before walking towards her outstretched arms,

“I guess I could stay for a little while,” Zenon said as Vanica hugged him.

______________

Noelle’s injuries had stopped bleeding a while ago, but they still stung. It had been quite some time since Vanica had left. So Noelle has had plenty of time to think about her situation. Even though Noelle was only five, despite that she knew if Vanica told her to do something she had no choice but to comply. She hoped someone would find her and take her back home. Her thoughts were broken when the door opened and Vanica walked inside the room.

“Noelle-chan!” Vanica happily greeted, as she stood in front of Noelle.

Vanica reached down and roughly grabbed Noelle’s hair and yanked her to her feet.  
Noelle tried to suppress a yelp of pain. Vanica yanked Noelle’s hair back, to force Noelle to look up at her. 

“Noelle-chan! You’re going to come with okay?” Vanica ordered looking down at Noelle,

Noelle did the best she should nod as it was hard to with Vanica’s tight grip on her hair.

“Good! I’m glad you understand Noelle-chan!” Vanica said amused that Noelle is too afraid to disobey her. Vanica knew that she frightens Noelle and that was why Noelle obeyed her. She would make it so Noelle would follow every order perfectly eventually. Until then she would use this fear to keep Noelle under control.


	3. Far Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll with writing this! It's just so fun to write! Plus this chapters is longer than the previous two! I hope you enjoy! We switch between the Spade and Clover Kingdom in this chapter!

Mereorleona Vermillion paced, her younger brother Fuegoleon Vermillion watched her.

“Sister, I think you should calm down and think about this rationally,” Fuegoleon said,

Mereorleona turned to face her brother a fire burning in her eyes,

“How could you say that! It’s been a month and I’ve found nothing!” Mereorleona shouted,

Fuegoleon took a breath a little annoyed at his sister’s refusal,

“But sister if you stop and calm down we’ll be able to look more carefully.”

Mereorleona stopped and thought about this for a second before crossing her arms and stopped pacing. Looking away from her brother,

“Fine. I’m only agreeing to this because we’ll have a better chance of finding Noelle.”

_________

Noelle sat on the floor, in Vanica’s private quarters. She had belonged to Vanica for a month now and she was starting to adjust to it. She hasn’t left Vanica’s quarters since being brought here roughly a month ago. Noelle chains attached to her legs, Vanica usually held onto the chains. At times Vanica was not in her quarters the chains attached to the wall. Noelle felt Vanica tug on the chains, pulling Noelle closer to her.

“Noelle-chan! I’m bored, so we’re going to play a game.”

Vanica’s games usually involved Noelle being harmed in some way. She didn’t like it but she knew Vanica would do worse if she resisted. Vanica stood up from the sofa and walked over to the vanity, dragging Noelle behind, with the chains. Vanica fastened the end of chains to hooks that were the upper part of the wall. 

“Stay still Noelle-chan!” Vanica commanded,

Vanica created a sharp blade with her blood magic and drove it into Noelle’s arm. Noelle took a sharp breath, trying to stay as still as she could. Vanica pulled the blade out of Noelle’s arm before making it dissipate into nothing. Vanica used her blood magic on Noelle’s wound and manipulated the blood coming from the cut. Noelle stiffened a little, it felt odd, she just stared and watched Vanica controlling her blood, in fear. After a few minutes, Vanica stopped manipulating the blood from the stab wound. She was smiling at Noelle in amusement. 

“You’re such a good girl Noelle-chan!” Vanica praised Noelle,  
The child looked uncomfortable at the praise. Vanica could tell that Noelle did not know how to react to her praise. It was just another reason Noelle would become a perfect toy. Vanica smiled at the thought that soon Vanica will be able to mold Noelle in any way she wanted.

________

Mereorleona and had been going through everything she could for three days. She hasn’t slept during that time, she can’t afford to lose a second. Looking through the records of the people who entered the Royal Capital isn’t going to help. She knows that there are people who could get in unnoticed. There are people in the Magic Knights that could be swayed by money. The only reason she was looking through these records was that her foolish little brother insisted.   
Mereorleona slammed her fist into the table. This is not getting her any closer to finding Noelle.  
She promised Acier she would protect Noelle. She’s not going to break that promise now. She was going to find Noelle! No matter what she has to do! 

“Lady Mereorleona.” A calm collected voice said,

Mereorleona looked up from the documents. Only to Nozel Silva standing on the other side of the table.

“Nozel! You’ve got some nerve coming here! Noelle is your little sister and you’re not even helping to look for her!” Mereorleona shouted,

Nozel opened his mouth to speak but Mereorleona continued,

“No! I don’t want to hear it! If you’re not here to help find Noelle leave!” Mereorleona slammed her fist into the table.

Nozel didn’t say anything he just turned and left the room. Mereorleona growled and watched him leave. Looking back down at the mess of documents on the table. She was going to find Noelle. She doesn’t care how long it takes. Who knows what Noelle is going through now.

________

Vanica sat at her desk doing paperwork. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Noelle watching her, no doubt curious about what she was doing. A smile grew on her face as an idea came to her mind. 

“Noelle-chan! Come here.” Vanica looked at Noelle,

Noelle rose and walked over to Vanica. Vanica smirked at Noelle and bent over whispering something in Noelle’s ear. Noelle’s eyes widened and she froze but only for a moment.  
Vanica pulled away from Noelle’s ear smirking. Vanica looked at Noelle,

“Do you understand, Noelle-chan?” 

Noelle nodded eyes locked on Vanica. Her breath was shaky, she was frozen. Vanica's smile grows as she looks at Noelle, pleased that her words had the desired result. Noelle looks like she just lost all hope. This was what Vanica wanted it would allow Vanica to make Noelle into the perfect toy. Seeing the hope in Noelle’s eyes disappear was immensely entertaining for Vanica. She knew Noelle had hoped to be able to return to the Clover Kingdom. Now Noelle understood, she would never go home again. Vanica’s plan to make Noelle obey her without question had just started. What an entertaining game this is going to be. 

_______

Nozel Silva sat alone, he was stupid. He shouldn’t have allowed Solid and Nebra to watch Noelle. Now because of his judgment, his little sister was gone, possibly forever. He wants to be able to trust Lady Mereorleona to find her. If anyone could do it, it would be Lady Mereorleona. But was to blame to he told mother he would use his magic to protect his siblings but he hasn’t. For the past five years, he’s been separating himself from his family. Maybe if he had been around Noelle would still be here. This was his fault, if Noelle ever returned to them he would make sure nothing could happen to her. If the only mother were alive she would know what to do.

“I’m sorry mother…” Nozel apologized quietly, thinking of how he has failed as an older brother.

“Noelle, please be safe. I’m sorry for failing you as your older brother. Please come home to us.” Nozel prayed, hoping that somehow Noelle would return, someday.


	4. Vow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get more about Mereoleona and why she’s so determined to find Noelle. Not as much with Vanica and Noelle in this chapter. Also Damnatio reappears!

It was quiet, Noelle was alone. Vanica had left her quarters a while ago, leaving Noelle alone.  
Noelle was glad to be alone, it gave her time to think. Noelle thought about everything that has happened to her. It’s been two days since Vanica told her she would never go home. Ever since then Vanica has been keeping her on a tight leash. 

“Noelle-chan!” 

Noelle looked up to see Vanica standing in front of her. How long had she been there? Noelle hoped not too long. Vanica has made it clear that if she doesn’t follow orders or did something to anger Vanica she would be punished. 

“You’re a little tired today, Noelle-chan! I’ll have to wake you up then!” Vanica laughed, a dangerous glint in her eye. 

Noelle’s face went white as Vanica sat in front of Noelle, a vicious smile on her face. Vanica took her right hand and pressed it on Noelle’s mouth. She created a small, sharp, blade in her left hand with her Blood Magic. Vanica pressed the blade to the base of Noelle’s neck, drawing blood. Noelle squirmed, running out of air, Vanica looked at Noelle, her face red due to Noelle’s lack of air. Vanica smiled, but she removed her hand from Noelle’s mouth. Gasping for air Noelle stared at Vanica. 

“Aww, Noelle-chan! Thought you would last longer!” Vanica complained, a smirk on her face.

Vanica brought the small blade, in her left hand, to her cheek pressing down till the cut bled.  
Vanica leaned over to Noelle’s ear as she did two days ago,

“If you ever move around while I’m playing with you again. I’ll punish you.” Vanica spoke in Noelle’s ear.

Noelle whimpered, scared at the thought of Vanica’s idea of punishment. Judging by Vanica’s games, a punishment would undoubtedly be horrible. Vanica stood up, the blade in her hand vanishing. 

“It looks like you're awake now, Noelle-chan! I want you to listen carefully to what I’m going to say!” Vanica smiled, 

Noelle simply nodded her head, as she always does, ignoring the pain from the cuts Vanica gave her. 

“Good! Now, listen closely. You may have been born as a member of The Clover Kingdom Royal Family, but that doesn’t matter anymore. You are nothing. You belong to me. Your very purpose to serve me and I’ll play with you however I see fit! Don’t even think about disobeying me. If you do, I'll be sure to give you punishments you will never forget, understand?” Vanica told Noelle a smile on her face as she belittled the child. Noelle nodded tears in her eyes.

“Tell me you understand, I want to hear you tell me you understand,” Vanica ordered.

Noelle’s voice trembled, 

“I understand my place, Lady Vanica.”

Vanica smiled, seemingly satisfied at Noelle’s obedience. Looking at Noelle’s terrified expression gave Vanica pleasure. Vanica knew she was close to breaking the child. What fun that would be! Taking advantage of Noelle’s fear of her was simple. Noelle was only five and at that age, children did not handle fear well. So she could shape Noelle’s personality in any way she desires. Vanica smiled a sick, twisted smile.

“We’re going to have so much fun together Noelle-chan!”

_________

Damnatio Kira knocked on the door to the private chambers of Mereoleona Vermillion. It was quiet for a second before the door opened. Standing in front of him was Mereoleona, herself.

“Lady Mereoleona, good evening,” Damnatio spoke calmly, bowing his head slightly.

“Cut the crap! Why are you here? I know you wouldn’t come without a reason!” Mereoleona snarled,

Damnatio remained calm, and collected,

“I was hoping to have a civil conversation with you.” 

Mereorleona silently weighed her options, she could always slam the door in his face and be done with it. She could try to have a civil conversation with him. She had never liked the guy, but he walked all the way here. She had thought her last “conversation” with him would make him understand that.

“Fine! But make it quick!” Mereoleona snapped,

“I would like you to reconsider leaving to search for Noelle. There is no point, even if you did find her she would be useless.” Damnatio said like he was not talking about a person.

Mereoleona fumed as Damnatio talked, how dare he say those things about Noelle. It was like he saw her as an object! She gritted her teeth together, her eyes were burning with anger.

“Leave! I’m leaving to find Noelle and nothing you do can change that!” Mereoleona yelled, losing her temper. Before slamming the door in Damnatio’s face. She really should have just done that in the beginning. She was determined to find Noelle no matter what. She owed it to Acier, her mentor. Noelle was Acier’s youngest daughter after all. Acier had many enemies when she was alive, this could be an attempt by one to get revenge. She had asked her foolish little brother to look into it while she was gone. He was always too serious, but she knew he would take a task like that even more seriously than anything else. She wasn’t going to give up, even though Noelle was considered a failure in the eyes of most royals. She was only a child and didn’t deserve any of the hate she been given. Noelle especially didn’t deserve whatever pain and torture she was undoubtedly going through now. Mereoleona made a vow to find Noelle, and she wouldn’t go back on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning to do a time skip soon. It will be soon I can’t give you an exact chapter because it just depends on how many chapters it takes to get through the events that need to happen before the time skip. One more thing! I’m grateful to all the people that took the time to comment, leave kudos, and read my story! I never thought so many people will like my story!


	5. Actions Have Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter! But it's focused on the Silva Family! I hope you enjoy!

Royals were gathered at the gate of Royal Capital. They were seeing off Mereoleona Vermillion, who was leaving The Clover Kingdom to search for the youngest of the Silva Family, Noelle Silva. Who had gone missing a little over a month ago. Some royals did not see the need to search for a failure like Noelle and are not present. Mereoleona Vermillion stared all the royals down, a fire burning in her eyes. She was most likely mad at them for not trying to find Noelle.   
Instead of yelling at the other royals, like many expected her to do. She just turned and left.

___________

Nozel Silva sat at a desk in his chambers, lost in thought. He wondered if Lady Mereoleona would be successful and be able to bring Noelle home. A knock came at his door, and his little brother and little sister, Solid and Nebra, entered without his approval. Nozel stared at his younger siblings. 

“Nozel, uh...we’re sorry...we didn’t mean to lose...Noelle,” Nebra said with a quiet voice.

Nozel felt angry at this apology, after years of abusing Noelle they just apologize as if all that never happened. On top of that they were the reason Noelle went missing! Nozel wasn’t completely innocent either, he hadn’t been around like he should have been. Now Noelle was gone. If only Nozel had paid more attention to his family! Instead of burying himself in his duties as a Magic Knight!

“Solid, Nebra, you dare don’t apologize like you've done nothing wrong! Noelle went missing because you couldn’t be bothered to watch your little sister properly!” Nozel snapped, losing his usual cold attitude. 

Solid and Nebra stepped back, shocked at their older brothers tone,

“You had no right to treat Noelle that way! Mother loved Noelle with all her heart. Even though she never knew her. Mother would be horrified she saw the way you treated Noelle! Right now, Noelle could be experiencing things that are so much worse than what you did to her!” Nozel continued, tears forming in his eyes.

Solid and Nebra just stood there still in shock. Nebra looked like she was about to cry. Solid was crying, not liking the thought of their mother being mad at them. Nozel pointed to the door,

“Leave!” Nozel snapped, gazing through his siblings.

Without a word Solid and Nebra left the room, leaving Nozel alone. Nozel sighed, what would Mother do if she were here? Would she be mad at him for snapping at Solid and Nebra? Nebra at least sounded like she really was sorry. Solid mostly likely came to get out of trouble.  
Nozel made a mental note to find both Solid and Nebra when he calmed down. He would just have to trust that Lady Mereoleona would find Noelle.

_______

It was dark, the sun had set a while ago. Even Vanica was asleep. But Noelle was awake.  
Noelle sat on the ground, her eyes were wide, her hair knotted and tangled. She couldn’t take this anymore. She didn’t have a choice; she belonged to Vanica. The memories from earlier still fresh in her mind, she didn’t mean to. She didn’t mean to make Vanica angry but it happened. Cuts and bruises littered her body, everything still hurt so much. She wanted to cry but she didn't dare to wake Vanica up. She didn’t want to experience anything like that again. Her arms burned. All the times Vanica hurt her or played a “game” with her were nothing. Compared to what Vanica put her through today. She didn’t mean to! She knew Vanica was aware of this fact.   
But even so, she put her through hell. Noelle couldn’t think straight, she was so tired. Her eyelids were heavy. Noelle wanted to sleep, she wanted the pain to go away, she wanted to go back home. Noelle’s eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. 

She wished she could go home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will take after a time skip!


	6. Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard to write. I was very uncomfortable writing part of this chapter. Warning this chapter implied/referenced rape. I will not write anything explicit for this story. I just do not feel comfortable doing that. This chapter took so long because as I said before it was hard for me to write. The most explicit thing you will find in his story is descriptions of violence, but anything else will be skipped over and you will see the aftermath of these events. That's all I have to say please enjoy he chapter. Remember this takes place after a timeskip

Mereoleona couldn’t believe it. She had been searching for Noelle for five years now, and she hadn't found anything! She searched the entire Neutral Territory, Strong Mana Zones, and the entire Clover Kingdom. Many believed Noelle had been killed! She couldn’t believe that! She wouldn’t believe it! She could always go to Julius for help if anyone could help it would be him. He was the Wizard King after all. She would return to the Clover Kingdom to ask Julius for help. 

____________

Noelle sat on the ground, her knees pressed against her chest. She tried to think back to before she belonged to Vanica. She could barely remember, all her memories of that time were a blur.  
She clung to the memories she still had but they still were fading away. Noelle remembers everything that has happened to her in the Spade Kingdom. Every horrible thing Vanica has done to her would never fade from her mind. She could feel Vanica’s gaze trained on her. It was usually like this at times when Vanica didn’t order Noelle to play any games with her. Vanica would often leave her quarters and leave Noelle alone. Noelle sometimes would wonder what Vanica did during those times. Noelle knew it couldn’t be anything pleasant. On rare occasions, Vanica would return in a foul mood and take her anger out on Noelle. It always hurt so much when it happened, but Noelle had to sit still and take it. Vanica could do anything she wanted with her. Noelle had to follow every order Vanica gave her perfectly. This had been beaten into her over the past five years. 

“Noelle-chan!”

Noelle looked up, Vanica was now standing in front of her, a smile on her face, like always.

“I’m bored Noelle-chan! You know how I don’t like being bored!” 

“Stand up, Noelle-chan!” Vanica commanded,

Noelle waited a few seconds processing Vanica’s words. Before quickly standing up silently praying Vanica wouldn’t care about the delay. Vanica looked down at the child, noticing the delay in her movements. Vanica was still smiling as she grabbed Noelle’s arm and roughly pulled it forward, pulling Noelle’s arm from its socket. Tears stung Noelle’s eyes, but she wouldn’t cry it would only make Vanica angry. 

“If you didn’t want to be punished, you should have been faster!”

Vanica let go of Noelle’s arm and let it drop, she was still smiling. Vanica’s smile always unnerved Noelle. She never could understand how someone could do such terrible things and still smile. Vanica laughed, amused by Noelle’s pain-stricken expression. Noelle knew Vanica enjoyed watching her suffer. Her purpose was to entertain Vanica. Vanica owned her, she could do anything she wanted with her. 

“Noelle-chan! You’re going to do exactly what I tell you, understand?” Vanica said with an insane look in her eye. 

Vanica’s face was inches from Noelle’s. Vanica was leaning down to match Noelle’s height. Noelle wondered what Vanica wanted her to do. She doubted it was anything pleasant. Vanica was smiling at her, Noelle didn’t like the way Vanica was looking at her.  
She couldn’t disobey Vanica; she had to let Vanica do whatever she wanted to do with her. 

___________

Mereoleona stood in front of the 28th Wizard King, Julius Novachrono. Julius looked at her with a smile on his face,

“Lady Mereoleona, it’s been quite a while I hope you have been well,” Julius said, 

Mereoleona clenched her fist, resisting the urge to punch Julius,

“Quit it with the niceties! I didn’t come here to chat!” 

Julius smiled sheepishly, most likely embarrassed for thinking Mereorleona would tolerate a warm welcome. 

“My apologies, I am assuming you came to ask for help looking for Noelle.” 

Mereoleona didn’t waste a second and she yelled,

“Of course I am! Why else would I come to the Royal Capital!” 

“If you’d like I can send some Magic Knights to help you look, but that’s about all I can do right now,” Julius offered.

Mereoleona looked at Julius with a fire in her eyes as he said this. Angered by the amount of help he could give. 

“Forget it! I’ll find Noelle myself!” Mereoleona said storming out of the room.

Mereoleona slammed the door closed, Julius sighed and hesitantly picked up a communicator from the table. Activating the communicator he paused before speaking,

“Nacht, I have a favor to ask of you.”

_________

Noelle sat on the floor, she was alone. Vanica had left her alone. She thought about what Vanica did to her earlier, she shuttered. She didn’t want to be touched like that. She never wanted anybody to touch her like that again. Of course, Vanica probably would, and Noelle couldn’t do anything to stop her. A shiver went down her spine as she thought back to how Vanica touched her. She didn’t want to be thinking about it, but she couldn’t help it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop thinking about it. The memories just replayed in her mind over and over again.  
After Vanica was done with her she put her arm back in place. Noelle gripped the ends of her shirt. Why? What had she done to deserve this fate? She had been asking herself this for years now. Noelle felt like crying, why had she been taken from her family? She could barely remember her family. She wondered if they ever looked for her. If she ever did get out of the Spade Kingdom, away from Vanica, would her family accept her back? She had nothing, no hope of ever being free.

_________

Nacht stood in a forest, as the snow fell around him, and a cold wind blew harshly. He looked at the communicator in his hand. Julius had asked him to search for the missing royal, Noelle Silva, in the Spade Kingdom. Julius had given him a description of her physical features, she should be ten by now. Nacht was certain if she was in the Spade Kingdom she would be in the hands of the Dark Triad. Nacht figured she is most likely in the Spade Kingdom because the Diamond Kingdom doesn’t have enough resources to successfully kidnap a royal, and the Heart Kingdom has no reason to even try. Nacht would need to be careful of how he treads if he is going to find the girl. He decided would go to the Spade Kingdom’s resistance for help because it would make finding the girl easier and less dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look Julius appeared, Nacht appeared, and Noelle is even more traumatized. Vanica just does not care how her actions affect Noelle if that wasn't obvious. Noelle has gained a lot of trauma of the five years she's been with Vanica. That will be shown in future chapters, but I don't plan to focus on it to much. That will be more important later. One last thing I love to hear what people think about this story. So please consider leaving comment!


	7. Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to the people that helped me with this chapter! They gave me advice on how to get rid of my writers block which I'm really grateful for! Also thanks to my teacher who proof-read this chapter when I came up to him in the middle of class! Thanks it means a lot.

Nacht stood in the snow, he was waiting for members of the Resistance to arrive.

Nacht had successfully contacted the Resistance. Nacht heard footsteps approaching, turning to face the direction of footsteps. A man walked toward Nacht,

“Are you Nacht?” 

Nacht’s eyes narrowed,

“That depends on who you are,” Nacht responded carefully.

He wasn’t going to take any chances, he had to be sure that this person was really part of the resistance. The man stepped back before saying,

“Oh! My name is Ralph! I am indeed a member of the resistance.”

Nacht stared a moment before saying,

“Well Ralph, I think you can understand my caution. I would like to see proof you are part of the Spade Kingdom’s Resistance.”   
  


“I do not have anything on me that will prove I’m a member for safety precautions, however, I have been briefed on your situation. Will reciting what I know to be sufficient evidence?” Ralph asked, lowering his head slightly.

Nacht kept his expression neutral, his eyes still narrowed,

“That would be enough,”

“Right!” Ralph raised his head, looking Nacht in the eyes,

“I’ve been told you contacted us in order to enlist our help finding a girl named Noelle whose been missing for five years and is part of the House of Silva from the Clover Kingdom.”

Nacht looked Ralph over one more time before saying,

“Alright, I believe you. Now please take me to one of your superiors. I don’t want to waste any more time.”

Ralph paused for a moment,

“Right! This way!”

___________

Nacht stood in front of the people who led the resistance. They looked at each other, 

“Your Nacht, I presume?” The female of the group said, 

“Yes,” 

“Well, Nacht. We’ve thought about it, and we have decided to help you in your search.”

Nacht smiled, slightly before saying,

“Thank you,”

“We have set up a place for you to stay while you are here. We’ll have someone show you the way.”

“I’m sorry, but I’d like to find the girl as soon as possible. She’s only a child, and she’s definitely going through things no child should go through.”

Nacht’s smile had vanished, and he looked livid, no one should treat a child terribly. If they did they weren’t worth a second chance.

“Yes, well we will need some time to set things up.” 

Nacht mood seemed to worsen at this but he turned around,

“Alright.” was all Nacht said as he walked away.

___________

Nacht sat alone in the space he had been provided, he was glad the resistance had agreed but he had hoped they could have started searching for Noelle right away. There wasn’t anything he could do about it now. He was doing this mainly for Julius, but he also had his own reasons. He was furious at the thought of a child being trapped in the Spade Kingdom. 

___________

Two days had passed and Nacht and other members of the resistance had started working together. 

“Nacht,”

Nacht turned to the person who had said his name, they looked a bit nervous.

“We captured some members of the Spade army a few months ago. No matter what we’ve done they won’t speak, however, I was wondering if you’d like to see if they knew anything about this girl.”   
  


Nacht looked at the person through narrowed eyes, 

“That would be a help. Please take me to them.” 

Nacht doesn’t completely trust the resistance. However, they were the best chance he had so it was best to take every opportunity he got.

  
  


___________

Nacht stood in front of one of the captured members of the Spade army. He looked down at the man, his gaze menacing. The man only looked back, defiantly. 

“Okay, I’m going to ask you some questions.” Nacht said in a cool tone.

“Forget it! I’m not answering a single one of your questions!” Came the man’s response, 

Nacht just continued to stare down at the man, 

“I advise you to answer my questions unless you want to get hurt.” Nacht replied his voice calm. 

“Ha! A rodent from the resistance like you couldn’t hurt me.” The man said cockily,

Nacht smiles a bit, amused, 

“Me part of the resistance? You’ve got it all wrong, I’m not a member. Not only that but I could kill you, easily.” 

Hands made of shadows reach and grab at the man. As horns sprouted on Nacht’s forehead. Negative Mana poured from Nacht, scaring the man. 

“Well, are you ready to answer my questions now?” 

“Yes! Fine! I’ll do anything! Just don’t kill me!” The man said groveling to Nacht. 

Nacht, satisfied with the man’s answer, let the hands drop, the horns disappearing from his head, and the negative Mana subsiding. 

“Now have you ever heard of a girl named Noelle?” 

“Noelle? Well...only in a rumor or two.” Was the man’s reply his voice shaking. 

“Rumor?” 

“Yes! Yes! Rumor has it that Lady Vanica has a pet! It’s said that it’s a little girl named Noelle! I’ve also heard that Lady Vanica’s very fond of her!” 

Nacht was silent for a minute, a scowl on his face before saying,

“Do you know where does this woman keep Noelle?” 

“I’ve heard the girl is kept in Lady Vanica’s private quarters!”

“I see, anything else?” 

The man waved his hands in front of his face, crying, 

“I swear that’s all I know!” 

Nacht turned to leave but looked back one more time, 

“I’m glad you decided to cooperate. If you hadn’t I would have had to use force.” 

___________

It had been about a month since he had interrogated the sorry excuse for a man from the Spade army. During the past month, the leaders of resistance and himself had been able to confirm the information he had gathered. Now they were finally taking action. He was going to use his Shadow Magic to enter Vanica’s quarters inside Spade Castle while members of the resistance distracted the Triad. All he had to do was wait for the signal.

___________

Tears filled Noelle’s eyes, her body stung. She messed up, she didn’t mean to. She never meant to make Vanica mad, but it happens time and time again.

“What’s wrong Noelle-chan? Does it hurt? If it hurts you should have listened and this wouldn’t be happing.” Vanica said, giggling a bit.    
  


Vanica’s anger seemed to have faded. Now Vanica was just continuing to hurt Noelle for her own enjoyment. Noelle was unconsciously scowling at Vanica. Taking notice of this Vanica’s smile grew.

“I wouldn’t look at me like that if I were you, pet! I could make this much worse for you.”   
  


Noelle’s eyes widened at Vanica she knew not to test Vanica’s patience. Before Vanica could say anything else, a knock came from the other side of Vanica’s door. Turning her head slightly Vanica looked at the door. Standing up Vanica turned away from Noelle,

“Don’t move okay, pet! I’ll be right back!” 

Opening the door, Vanica was met with her little brother, Zenon, standing in front of her.

Noelle couldn’t hear what they were saying, it’s not like it mattered anyway. Vanica would probably punish her even more if Noelle listened in. Vanica left the room, closing the door behind her. This confused Noelle, she wondered where Vanica was going? Was she coming back anytime soon? Noelle should be grateful that Vanica had to leave so suddenly because that means Vanica wasn’t hurting her. However, it was lonely all on her own. Noelle shook her head, no she shouldn’t think like that! Vanica hurts her! 

___________

Nacht emerged from the shadow in the corner of Vanica’s quarters he looked across the room. His eyes met pink eyes across the room sat a small girl. The girl had dirty silver hair, the hair fell to the middle of her neck. Her hair was choppily cut and was uneven. The girl had cuts and bruises that littered her body, she was bleeding in various places. She wore an oversized shirt. How dare that woman treat Noelle, who was a child, this way?

___________

Noelle stared across the room at the man, who had appeared out of thin air, she was scared.

The room was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this! I can only hope that my writer's block stays away this time! I'm sorry if Nacht comes off as OOC but he's just hard to write because we know so little about him! Chapter 8 should be out shortly as I have already written it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love to know what you think! So leave a comment if you can! I love reading all the comments! Seeing them always makes my day! It makes me so happy to know that people like and read my story! Well that's all I have to say I hope you have a good day!


	8. Clover Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would write longer chapters at the time I wrote this...I might of went a bit...maybe way overboard.

  
  
  


Noelle stared up at the man standing in front of her. She was scared, who was this?

The man bent down, he looked Noelle in the eyes. He calmly gazed at Noelle, and Noelle looked back at him fearful.

“Are you Noelle?” Nacht asked,

Noelle nodded, barely registering what he was asking her. Nacht sighed looking down at the chains on Noelle’s legs. He didn’t have much time, he gently grabbed Noelle’s wrist. Taking note of how Noelle froze at his touch. It was despicable that someone hurt a child like this. Noelle appeared behind him. He had used his shadow magic to move her.

“Hold on to me,” Nacht said glancing at Noelle,

Noelle hesitantly grabs onto the cloak he’s wearing, Nacht uses his shadow magic causing him and Noelle to disappear from the room. 

__________

Nacht and Noelle appeared in the shadow of a patch of trees. It was snowing, the wind blew harshly. Noelle was shivering, she shouldn’t be out in this weather, she didn’t have anything needed to stay warm in this weather. She didn’t even have the basic things like shoes. Nacht leaned down and picked Noelle up so she didn’t have to walk through the snow. He should probably get her back to the Clover Kingdom soon. However, he needed to distance himself from the Spade Kingdom’s capital first. He didn’t want to risk being seen. 

__________

  
  


Nacht walked through the snow, he should be far enough away from the capital now. He looked at Noelle who sat in his arms.

“Are you okay?” Nacht asked, he had been periodically asking her this to make sure the young child was okay. Noelle slowly nodded her head, she seemed tired and she was probably hungry. Nacht wondered when was the last time Noelle had eaten. 

“Don’t worry we’re going somewhere warmer now,” Nacht says to Noelle trying to give her some reassurance that it was going to be okay. Nacht created a Shadow Corridor with his magic. Noelle stared at the corridor, she was afraid. She wanted to know where this man was taking her. Nacht walked into the shadows seemingly not noticing Noelle’s fear.

Reaching the other side of the corridor Nacht stood in front of Julius, with him were members of the Silva and Vermillion Royal Families.

  
  


__________

  
  


It was silent in front of Nacht stood Nozel Silva, Fuegoleon Vermillion, and Mereoleona Vermillion. They stared at him, silently gauging if he was a threat. Mereoleona flinched back, surprised when she noticed the frightened child in his arms, Noelle.

“That’s-” Mereoloena said, stepping forward. However, she was stopped by her brother, Fuegoleon. Mereoloena glared at Fuegoleon, angry that he was trying to stop her. She’d been searching for Noelle for five years and now some man suddenly shows up with her. 

“Julius, could you kindly explain who this is and what’s going on?” Nozel asks before Mereoleona could do anything. Nozel seems utterly unfazed by the turn of events which enraged Mereoleona because Noelle was his little sister.

“Of course let me introduce you, this is Nacht. I asked him if he could lend a hand in searching for Noelle.” Julius smiled as he said this,

  
“I see...” Fuegoleon said, glancing at his sister so he could see her reaction. 

Mereoleona took a breath,

“You, Nacht, give me Noelle.” Mereoleona said pointing at Nacht,

Nacht smiled and glanced at Noelle who looked terrified, and confused.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. She currently doesn’t know what’s going on. She’s also frightened. The only reason I’m carrying her is that she is very weak and I didn’t want her to walk through the cold on her own.”

Mereoleona seemed to visibly anger at Nacht’s words, but before she did anything rash her brother placed his hand on her shoulder,

“Sister, maybe it’s best if you wait till Dr. Owen can look over Noelle, before interacting with her.”

“Fine! But only because I want Noelle to be healthy!” Mereoleona angrily agreed, turning her head away from Fuegoleon.

“Alright, I’ll ask Marx to bring Dr. Owen!” Julius said, relieved that the conversation went well.

__________

  
  


Noelle sat in a chair, she looked up at the adults talking. She wondered what they were talking about. That man, Nacht, had left rather quickly; he said something about wanting to cover his tracks. Noelle shivered, she was cold, she left dizzy. She wanted to ask why she was here and what they were going to do with her. But she was scared, she wasn’t supposed to talk without permission. These people were different from Vanica. She could tell that much, but she was scared she would anger them.

“...excuse me…” Noelle said her voice shaking and barely audible

The adults in the room turned their attention towards her. They didn’t look mad though,

“Why am I here and what...what are you going to do to me?”

The orange-haired lady was the first to speak up,

“We’re not going to hurt you. You’re here Noelle because this is your home.” Mereoleona said her voice softer and gentler it would usually be. Noelle didn’t respond; she just stared at Mereoleona confused, how did she know her name? This was her home? 

“We need to have Noelle cleaned off, but I’m worried the staff might spread rumors about Noelle returning…” Dr. Owen said nervously.

Fuegoleon and Nozel looked at each other, then at Dr. Owen seemingly at loss for what to do.

“I’ll do it. Since Julius asked us to keep quiet about Noelle for now there’s no other choice.”

Mereoleona said sternly, her tone of voice leaving no more for debate. Not even waiting for a response she walked over to Noelle, picking her up before walking out of the room.

__________

Water dripped from Noelle’s hair, as Mereoleona was attempting to wash the mess of tangles and knots that was Noelle’s hair. As Mereoleona did this she looked at Noelle’s frail body, cuts and bruises littered Noelle’s entire body. There was dried blood in some places from injuries that had been left to bleed. There were a few scars on Noelle’s stomach. It infuriates Mereoleona to see the condition Noelle was in. How dare someone do this to her! Noelle was a child! The water dripping from Noelle’s hair was black from all the years of dirt and grime. Mereoleona was mad at herself as well. She couldn’t find Noelle, no matter how hard she looked. If she had searched harder maybe if she had Noelle wouldn’t have had to go through the years of abuse and torture she had no doubt been through. 

“Excuse me, miss...uh” Noelle started in a quiet and shaky voice but faltered realizing she didn’t know Mereoleona’s name.

“Yes, Noelle, and my name is Mereoleona Vermillion,” Mereoleona said her voice soft and gentle as she put her burning rage aside so she could listen to Noelle.

“O-k, Miss Mereoleona, how do you know my name?” Noelle asked quietly,

“I know your name, Noelle because I’ve known you since you were a baby,” Mereoleona answered Noelle, memories of the time shortly after Acier’s death flashing through her mind.

“Oh...okay. I have one more question if that’s okay. I want to know since this is my home right? Well, I want to know if anybody looked for me while I was…” Noelle asked her voice progressively getting quieter until she trailed off completely. Mereoleona frowned at this knowing she was the only one who looked for Noelle. But she couldn’t tell Noelle that, she could tell it’s taking all the confidence Noelle has to even talk. So if she told Noelle the truth it would destroy her. 

“I looked for you, Noelle,” Mereoleona said gently.

Noelle looked up as Mereoleona said this, she opened her mouth to ask another question, but then she closed it, deciding not to ask. 

Mereoleona grabbed a set of clean clothes that she had taken from the medical tower,

“Alright, let’s get you dressed okay?” Mereoleona said, smiling

Noelle nodded, she understood what Mereoleona wanted and she would listen. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Even if she was not with Vanica, she had to listen because she didn’t want to be punished by Vanica when she was returned.

  
  


__________

Vanica Zogratis walked through the halls of Spade Castle. Her pace was fast and she headed to her little brother, Zenon's quarters. She was smiling like always, but something was off about her, she was upset. Yes, she was upset that her pet had disappeared, she had been giving her pet a punishment for not following orders correctly earlier. But then she had to leave, along with her brothers, to deal with some rodents from the Resistance. Then when she returned to her quarters not even an hour later, her pet was gone.

Reaching her brother’s quarters she knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, and the door was opened by Zenon Zogratis. 

“Vanica, I thought you’d be playing with that pet of yours,” Zenon said his voice emotionless.

“I was going too! But when I got back she was gone!” Vanica said whining a bit,

“Gone?” Zenon said the slightest bit of shock entering his voice.

“Yeah! I was looking forward to having some fun with her! So now I have nothing to do!” Vanica complained,

“Why don’t you go torture that Resistance member we captured. I think that will be fun for you. I’ll go talk to Dante about this,” Zenon said his voice flat again. 

“Ooh! That sounds like fun! I’ll go do that then!” Vanica squealed her usual smile returning to her face. Vanica then quickly spun around and walked away.

Zenon smiled at his sister returning to normal, but then his smile faded. Had someone gotten into the castle? He needed to talk to Dante about this.

  
  


__________

  
  


Noelle now wore clean clothes and had bandages covering most of her body. She followed a man with blonde hair. He was tall and wore extravagant clothes, and had a strange star marking on his forehead. Miss Mereoleona and the other adults called him Julius. Noelle guessed that was his name. Julius abruptly stopped walking and stood in front of a door. Opening the door Julius walked inside, Noelle followed him. Inside the room were a bed and a desk. On the desk lay a few books and some paper.

“Noelle, you’re going to be staying here okay?” Julius said, smiling gently at Noelle. 

Noelle nodded,

“Please stay in this room okay? One of us will come to get you later. Why don’t you get some sleep in the meantime.” Julius said to Noelle,

“Sleep? On the bed?” Noelle said quietly, she wanted to make sure she understood what he meant she didn’t want to make him angry with her.

“Of course! Here why don’t I help you!” Julius offered, while he mentally took note of Noelle’s confusion.

Noelle nodded, although she didn’t understand what he meant. Julius bent down, picking Noelle up. Walking over to the bed he laid her on it before pulling the sheets and covers over Noelle. Noelle looked at Julius, she was tired, her eyelids felt heavy, the last thing she saw was Julius smiling at her, gently before drifting off to sleep.

__________

Mereoleona walked into the room that Noelle was staying in, for the time being, it was dimly lit.

Noelle lay sleeping on the bed. She looked so peaceful, Mereoleona felt bad having to wake her.

Walking up to Noelle, Mereoleona gently shook Noelle, trying to wake her. Noelle sturred, slowly waking up. Opening her eyes Noelle sat up immediately straightening up upon seeing Mereoleona. It was clear Noelle was scared of Mereoleona along with everyone else. It made her sick knowing that the first thing Noelle felt when seeing people was fear. If she ever met the person who hurt Noelle so much she’d kill them. 

“Noelle, come with me okay?”

Noelle nodded, she was hungry, she hadn’t eaten since last week. Vanica usually only gave her a piece of bread once a week. Mereoleona stepped back letting Noelle slowly climb down from the bed. Once Noelle was safely down Mereoleona held out her hand for Noelle. Noelle looked confused about what Mereoleona wanted her to do.

“Noelle, just grab on to my hand,” Mereoleona said, noticing Noelle’s confused expression.

Noelle flinched at Mereoleona telling her directly to do something. Of course, she would listen, that was her only purpose, to follow orders. Taking Mereoleona's hand, Noelle let Mereoleona lead her out of the room.

  
  


___________

Noelle sat uncomfortably in a chair at a table, there are people she hasn’t seen before they were staring at her. The people were quietly whispering to each other. Are they talking about her? She felt especially uncomfortable because a man was holding a scale staring at her. She looked around the room looking for Mereoleona. She seemed nice. After looking around for a moment, she noticed Mereoleona in the back of the room. 

Standing up, Noelle slowly made her way to the back of the room. Reaching Mereoleona she tugged on the woman’s clothes trying to get her attention. Mereoleona looked down at Noelle.

“Noelle? Do you need anything? If you need anything you just have to ask,”

Noelle thought about Mereoleona’s words. Vanica only allowed her to speak when she desired it. But Mereoleona wasn’t like that, at least that’s what Noelle thought. Taking a deep breath

“Miss Mereoleona, I’m hungry...could I have something to eat?” Noelle asked quietly.

Mereoleona’s eyes widened a bit, Noelle’s voice was shaking, and she looked terrifed. 

“Alright follow me,” Mereoleona said, offering her hand to Noelle.

Noelle hesitantly took Mereoleona’s hand, following Mereoleona out of the room.

_________

Noelle sat at a table with a plate of food in front of her. Mereoleona carefully watched Noelle eat.

Noelle ate quickly, watching this made Mereoleona realize that Noelle was starved. She felt terrible that she didn’t notice. She should’ve thought to get Noelle food earlier. 

“Miss Mereoleona?” Noelle said quietly, getting Mereoleona’s attention.

Noelle had already finished her food, although she had only been given it a few minutes ago.

“When...when...am I going back?” Noelle asked, looking up at Mereoleona warily,

“What? You’re not going back! Noelle this is your home!” Mereoleona her voice raising slightly, due to shock.

Noelle tried and failed to suppress flinching at Mereoleona’s voice. It took a few seconds for what Mereoleona said to sink in. She wasn’t going back? She wouldn’t have to serve Vanica anymore? Tears fell from Noelle’s eyes, she could stay here? She wouldn’t be hurt anymore?

“Noelle? Why are you crying? Did I scare you?” Mereoleona asked worriedly she didn’t want to hurt Noelle anymore than she already is. 

Noelle just shook her head, grabbing on to Mereoleona burying her face in the fabric of Mereoleona’s clothes. Mereoleona stared for a moment, what was she supposed to do? She has no experience with children. How was she supposed to console a child? Awkwardly Mereoleona put her arm around Noelle. 

______

Fuegoleon noticed that both Noelle and his sister had disappeared. Walking into one of the dining rooms. When he walked in he blinked a few times, as he saw Noelle sitting at a table with his sister. Noelle was sobbing into his sister's clothes. Mereoleona noticed him and looked at him, her facial expression was asking him what she was supposed to do. 

“Just rub her back.” Fuegoleon awkwardly suggested, he wasn’t an expert in comforting children either.

Hearing Fuegoleon’s voice Noelle pulled away from Mereoleona, wiping her eyes. Noelle looked at Fuegoleon confused.

“Who are you?” Noelle asked quietly,

“I’m Fuegoleon Vermillion” Fuegoleon answered in a serious voice.

Noelle looked between Mereoleona and Fuegoleon,

“Vermillion...are you related to Miss Mereoleona? Mr. Fuegoleon?” Noelle asked quietly, making the connection between Mereoleona’s and Fuegoleon’s last name.

“I’m his older sister,” Mereoleona answered before Fuegoleon could answer.

“Oh...okay...would you like to sit with us Mr. Fuegoleon?” Noelle asked quietly,

Fuegoleon sat down across from Noelle and Mereoleona. Mereoleona looked at Noelle’s empty plate. Picking up the plate, Mereoleona stood up,

“I’m going to get you more food,” 

Noelle nodded, not saying a word. She still thought about the fact that she wouldn’t be going back to Spade. She was relieved she would never have to see Vanica again. Vanica couldn’t get her here. She wouldn’t be able to find her here. She was safe, the people here were nice. They wouldn’t hurt her.

_________

Noelle laid on a bed back in the room she had been taken to earlier. She thought about everything that had happened today. This place didn’t seem anything like Spade and the people she had met today were nothing like Vanica. In Spade, Noelle had always feared that if she ever had gotten out of Spade the people she would meet would be no different from Vanica. But that wasn’t true, the people she met today were nice to her. That man that took her here, Nacht, scared her but he was still nice. Mr. Julius was friendly and when he asked about her life for the past five years he wasn’t pushy and didn’t force her to say anything. Miss Mereoleona seemed to care very much about her. She had given her food just because she asked and didn’t get mad when Noelle cried. Noelle hoped Miss Mereoleona was right when she said she never had to go back to Spade. For the first time in years, Noelle felt safe.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely fun to write! Maybe it's because it's not so depressing. Well anyway from now on this story will be focused on Noelle's feelings and her internal conflicts and the relationships she makes with the people she meets. There's going to be a lot about Mereoleona's and Noelle's relationship starting in this chapter. However Noelle still has to deal with the trauma she has gained from her time with Vanica. The Black Bulls will eventually come into Noelle's life and she will join the Black Bulls. I can't give you an estimate on what chapter that will happen because I have way too many ideas for this section of the story and it'll take a while to get through them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
